


Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone but slightly better and very cringy

by totally_not_a_furry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_not_a_furry/pseuds/totally_not_a_furry
Summary: Originally posted on wattpad under the name yeetdownthestreetWhen mysterious letters start arriving on his doorstep, Harry Potter has never heard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.They are swiftly confiscated by his aunt and uncle.Then, on Harry's eleventh birthday, a strange man bursts in with some important news: Harry Potter is a wizard and has been awarded a place to study at Hogwarts.Fortunately, this story isn't about Harry cus that would be boring.Its about us (duh)





	1. Introduction

Are you wondering what the hell is going on?

Obviously.

Anyway, here's where you'll find out who the characters are and what we are doing.

Character Number One

Emelie Llywarch (pronounced loo-wark)

Sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes

Muggle born

Slytherin

Favorite lesson: Charms

Fun fact: She happens to be allergic to her own animagus

 

Character Number Two

Eryn McHale

Auburn hair and hazel eyes

Muggle born

Slytherin

Favorite lesson: Potions

Fun fact: Helps out in the infirmary to skip her least favorite lesson, Transfiguration

 

Character number three

Felix Dalca

Black hair and poop brown eyes (His words not mine)

Pure blood

Hufflepuff

Favorite lesson: Lunch (If that counts as a lesson)

Fun fact: His parents (Who both happen to be Gryffindoors) own the leaky cauldron.

 

What the heckity doo dah are we doing?

Good question!

We are re-writing the Harry Potter series from the perspective of our made up characters, the ones you just read about. It will be VERY weird but I think you'll enjoy it.

Hopefully...

Update schedule

Updated every Monday except bank holidays and school holidays.

If we miss an update we will update the next day that we are in school.

Cus we are students.

We are writing this on the school computers...

See ya soon x


	2. Chapter 1

Knock knock knock!

"Eryn!"

Knock knock knock!

"Eryn!"

Knock knock knock!

"Eryn!"

Eryn flung the door open and yelled in a very poor Scottish accent.

"You're a Wizard Felix!". (This had been a running joke for nearly a week now after Eryn had found out she was a muggle-born witch when Felix ran into her room screaming bloody murder with a letter in hand.This had been quickly followed by a lot of "Felix, what are you doing?" and "Get out of my suitcase!")

"Get packing you mewling quim, we need to go to Diagon Alley. Buy your books, all that jazz." Eryn promptly slammed the door in Felix's face, on the very loose basis that 'I need to get changed.' Felix simply waited outside, tapping his foot on the floor to a very particular rhythm that even he couldn't specify.

Five minutes later, Eryn was being dragged out the door by a very impatient Felix, who then continued to pull her across the cobbled road, as she only lived opposite to the Leaky Cauldron. Small flecks of rain landed on her hair, and she tried to use her sleeve to cover the northern downpour trying to land on her face.

Soon enough, the pair stumbled into the pub, confronted by a plethora of robed individuals who seemed a little too unhappy that they were there. "Move, I own this place" Felix gestured grandly flailing his arm about, the other still tightly gripped onto Eryn's wrist so she could not escape. A few of the witches and wizards in there apologised before moving, many didn't and were promptly shoved as Felix manoeuvred his way through them, Eryn got more than a few armpits in her face.

 

Felix pulled Eryn to a quiet corner for a moment before grinning at her with a gleam in his eye; "Did you hear what those wizards were saying? The ones in the corner?". Eryn looked over her shoulder at the group he was talking about. "You mean them?" She asked. Felix nodded. "I couldn't hear what anyone was saying over the sound of armpits" Eryn replied sarcastically."Well they were talking about Harry Potter!"

"Who?"

"The boy who lived"

"Never heard of him"  
"Of course you haven't, anyway. He was here! In my pub!" Felix squealed like an eight year-old girl. Putting a hand on his shoulder to stop the boy from knocking over the tables, Eryn tried her question again "Felix, who is Harry Potter?". Felix looked at her long and hard before saying "It's rather quiet over here, I can tell you" Eryn just nodded looking mildly confused "There was once an evil wizard who killed a fuck ton of people for no apparent reason and had a load of followers, not online, like they would actually follow him everywhere and kill for him. Anyway, when Harry was one, he went to Godric's Hollow, a wizarding village where Harry Potter lived. He went into Harry's house as to kill him but the killing curse rebounded for some unknown reason and killed him instead! And that is why he is so famous. No one else has ever survived that curse, and he killed You-know-who"

"You-know-who?" Eryn questioned

"The Dark Lord"

"What was his name?"

"We don't say it, but his name was... Voldemort..." Felix whispered dramatically trying to scare Eryn. "I'm more confused than anything, why is this Harry Potter so special? And is this Voldemort guy the wizarding equivalent of Thanos?" Eryn asked.

"No one knows, that's what makes him so famous. Anyway, we should get your books and stuff, follow me. Also what in Merlin's name is a Thanos?" Felix shrugged, motioning with his hand for Eryn to follow.

Pushing open the pub's back door they came to a wall, pulling out his wand he got a few days prior he tapped certain bricks with the top before the wall began to open up to a hidden road. Full of people in cloaks and children just like them.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Eryn"


	3. Chapter 2

"Woah... Why is everyone wearing a cloak?" Eryn asked still drinking in the new sight of other witches and wizards.

"I love how that's your first question, Cloaks." Felix sighed in disbelief. "We should start with your books, follow me" he said walking off down the street, through the billowing capes that were flapping up in the wind.

"Wait up Felix, and I feel like I'm doing a lot of following today" Eryn shouted to be heard above the chatter of the other magical folk.

Pushing her way through the final mass of people she almost knocked over Felix trying to squeeze through two... portly blokes.

"This is Flourish and Blotts, you'll get all your books for the next seven years here" Felix said trying not to confuse Eryn.

"What about your books?" She asked turning to look at Felix.

"I'm using my brother's second hand books because they haven't changed the curriculum for decades and we're short of money right now." Felix answered modestly. "Actually, now I think about it, you haven't any galleons, you did bring your muggle money didn't you?" Eryn rummaged through her pockets.

"Yes, all £200 my mum let me have, I don't know how much things cost 'round here." Eryn looked down at her money in hand unsure whether it was enough.

"That should be fine, £5 is one galleon so you have 40 galleons, which should be plenty, we will have to get it exchanged at Gringotts."

 

"Gringotts?" She questioned, making Felix roll his eyes.

"The wizarding bank, of course?"

"Oh, that makes sense." A small blush of embarrassment appeared on Eryn's cheeks.

Once again the pair weaved through the crowd to the end of the road towards a tall, majestic building with gold writing reading 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank'. Forcing the large bronze doors open they came face to face with a large hall with two rows opposite of each other making a walkway. At the end of that walkway sat a small, wrinkly creature with long pointy ears and a few tufts of grey hair.

"Felix, what are they?" Eryn whispered to Felix standing next to her.

"Goblins, and they're rather mean so don't insult them, just... Smile?" He warned lowly "Just smile and wave boys, just smile and wave! Sorry I had to."Eryn said. Walking up the aisle, Felix cleared his throat a little as to catch the Goblins attention, fortunately he heard Felix the first time so he did not have to repeat and be seen as patronising.

"Ah Mr. Dalca, your parents were in here little over a week ago. How can I help you and..." The goblin said in his croaky voice. "This is Eryn McHale my friend, she's here to exchange some of her muggle money for galleons" Felix explained.

"Muggle money? A muggle-born I see" The goblin sneered "How much did you bring Miss McHale?". Eryn pulled out the money from her pocket

"£200 Mr Ummm... Sir?". The goblin peered over the counter at the wad of crumpled notes.

"That would be 40 galleons" The goblin muttered after a while, hopping off his tall stool, easily taller than him. Taking the notes in his hand walking to a small vault behind the desk past a mining cart it looked.

Pulling a keychain out of his pocket he unlocked the vault's door putting the notes into a safe of other notes stacked high, he then opened the next safe, counting out forty of the large, shiny coins into a small leather pouch. Locking the safe, the goblin waddled back over to the pair, climbing the stool like it was a mountain.

Handing the pouch to Eryn, he turned to Felix "Is that all?" He asked seeming slightly bored.

"Yeah, thanks" Felix replied, before turning on his heel and strutting briskly out the door, leaving a very baffled Eryn to walk out awkwardly.

* * *

20 minutes of shopping later Felix was loaded down with bags of books and robes. Eryn, on the other hand, had her cauldron hanging on her arm and was looking down at her list.

"Next thing is a wand, we'll get the pet last" She decided eventually, walking off in the direction of Ollivanders, Felix waddling behind.

Pushing open the battered wooden door Eryn glanced into the dark shop ,Felix stopped behind her "Is it open?" she whispered hesitantly.

"Always open my dear," a kind looking old man had appeared out of the darkness and was currently lighting one of the dusty candles. "One of my friends would've screamed and jumped about 6ft in the air if this had happened to her." Eryn whispered to Felix

"Hello Mr Ollivander," Felix said, stepping forward into the now warmly lit shop.

"Ah Felix, back again already. Is your wand not satisfactory? 13 ½ inches, pine and dragon heartstring, can be temperamental" Ollivander said kindly.

"We're not here for me, we're here for my friend. And my wand is great thanks." Felix replied over enthusiastically.

"Hi" Eryn muttered awkwardly... Finding her shoes the most interesting thing at this point in time.

"No need to feel embarrassed child, I've known many as gay as Felix!" He chuckled. Felix proceeded to turn bright pink and turn his voice to a whisper. "I'm not gay...". Eryn raised her eyebrows as if to say 'Yeah right'.

"I meant it in the way that you are always happy." Ollivander quickly cleared up.

Turning behind him towards the array of shelves he pulled out a box and placed it on the counter. "Go on then, give it a swish child." he handed the English Oakwood 9 ½ inch wand with thestral tail hair to Eryn. Giving it a swish a blue sparkling light protruded from the end in a cloud. "It seems as if the first wand you tried is the one for you. For some it takes hours to find the one. How unusual!" Ollivander chucked.

Eryn walked out with her new wand with Felix in tow.

"Last stop pet shop, I want a cat and that's final!" she cried aloud walking into the pet shop.

After a while, Eryn decided on a sleek black kitten and named him Nyx Loki McHale.

And before they new it they were on their way to the Hogwarts Express.


	4. Chapter 3

Looking hesitantly at the wall, Emelie debated whether running head on into it was a good idea. After seeing a family of redheads and a couple of others do the same, she knew what would happen but she was still unsure. Logic always dictates that running into wall results in injury.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes and glanced up at the clock, 5 minutes to 11, she knew it was now or never. She slowly edged her way into the wall before being greeted with steam. Choking, she continued onto platform 9 ¾ where a magnificent red steam train before then continuing along the platform having to leave her parents behind as muggles cannot see or go through the passage.

Unable to see in the smoke, it wasn't a surprise when she tripped over a foot on her way to the doors.

"Aaah!" Emelie cried on the way down. Lifting herself up off the ground she saw a hand in front of her. Gladly taking it she pulled herself up before standing her trunk up, nothing had fallen out luckily. Turning towards her helper she saw it was the same boy that she had tripped over, he seemed to be a first year too. He had slicked back platinum blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Sorry about that, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy now known as Draco extended his hand. Shaking it, Emelie replied.

"I wasn't looking where I was going, my fault. I'm Emelie by the way." She responded while her inner monologue was screaming BOND, JAMES BOND! Cue the James Bond theme and an impossible challenge to not hum.

Suddenly a train whistle grabbed their attention.

"We should get on" Draco said, picking up his own trunk. Emelie grabbed hers quickly and walked onto the train behind him.

* * *

After looking in compartments and finding them all full, they were beginning to wonder if they were going to have to sit at the tables at the front.

Looking into another compartment they saw a sleeping boy with his head on the lap of a girl with auburn hair reading through one of the school textbooks. Pulling the sliding door across Draco quickly cleared his throat and spoke.

"Everywhere else is full and I don't feel like sitting up front-" before he was cut off by the girl saying in response:

"Yeah, you two can sit here, I don't mind". Walking to the other sofa Draco sat down, as Emelie walked through the door she saw the girl's eyes widen.

"Emelie? You're a witch too?" She asked in disbelief. Emelie looked equally as shocked.

"Eryn is that you?"

"From school?"

"Oh my god, you're a witch! When were you planning on telling me?"

"I didn't know, you?"

"Me neither!"

"What a small world..."

"It's a small world after all! It's a small-" Emelie sang before being rudely interrupted by Draco.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?".

"It's a song, hair gel" Eryn replied, coming up with a nickname for him on the spot "A bloody catchy one too".

Draco looked perplexed for a moment before speaking again.

"I've never heard of it."

"I doubt you would have its an old song from Disney movies!" Emelie said getting a little excited at idea of Disney.

"Disney?" He asked "Isn't that a muggle thing?". Emelie nodded.

"That's why you wouldn't know it if you aren't a 'muggle-born'" She said putting quotation marks around the word muggle-born.

"Wait. You two are mudbloods?!" He looked outraged and disgusted.

"Is there a problem?" Eryn looked confused at Draco.

"Yes, there is. Filthy mudbloods in the same compartment as me" Draco angrily murmured the last part. Emelie looked horrified

"I heard that. Don't call us mudbloods you... You..."

"Asshat!" Eryn chimed in. At this loud exclamation, Felix arose from his slumber having a bad case of bed hair, or Eryn's lap hair.

"What happened while I was sleeping?" He groggily mumbled.

"This jackass hates muggleborns!" Eryn shouted.

"What do you mean?" Felix groaned, still half asleep.

"She means he hates me and Eryn, I mean I literally can't make it any clearer! Only me and Eryn are allowed to insult each other!" Emelie yelled.

" Ok two things: One, who are you? And two, is the boy by any chance Draco Malfoy?" Felix replied having woken up enough to understand.

"Did you just call me boy?! My father will hear about this!" and with that Draco turned on his heel and sachayed out of the compartment in a swish of robes, leaving a strong scent of hair gel behind.

" I will take number two as a yes now, someone please tell me who this blonde girl is?" Felix exclaimed.

"Right sorry Felix, this is my friend Emelie. We know each other from primary school." Eryn explained.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Felix, Eryn talked about you a lot." Emelie said holding out her hand for a handshake. Felix took it and shook it cheerfully, saying that the feeling was mutual.

A few hours later and Emelie and Felix had exhausted the 'getting to know you conversation' and were comparing wands.

"Mine is 13 ½ inches, pine and dragon heartstring and its very straight. Like me!" Felix exclaimed. Eryn gave Emelie a look and they both raised their eyebrows , sighed and then giggled.

"Straight- yeah right" Emelie whispered to Eryn who nodded and giggled.

" Well my wand is English Oakwood 9 ½ inch wand with thestral tail hair." Eryn said when she had calmed down enough, "Ollivander said that it was one of his experiments."

" Mine is Sycamore wood with a dragon heartstring core, 10 inches." Emelie concluded.

"Oooh oooh oooh...!" Felix yelled.

"Yes monkey?" Eryn asked causing Emelie to collapse into a fit of giggles.

"Shut it Eryn, i was going to ask do you know what houses you will be in? I'm going to be a Gryffindor! Everyone in my family has been Gryffindor!" Felix bounced up and down in his seat excitedly. Eryn sighed.

"Felix we're muggleborns, we don't know much about the houses because despite your excitement you never actually explained them you twit."

"What's a twit?" Felix questioned.

"It's a muggle insult, nowhere near as bad as mudblood, it's kind of like a playful jab." Emelie explained to the bemused pureblood. So Felix bagan to explain and as much as they wanted to know. After a while, due to the train being very relaxing, they had all gone to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT BLOODY NOISE?!". The yells of two muggleborns echoed through the train as it drew into the platform.

"Calm down, it's just the whistle. We must be nearer the front than i remembered." Felix said calmly while trying to suppress his laughter at the fantastic floor dive the two witches had just performed.

 

Looking thoroughly ruffled they got up from the floor, grabbed their trunks and headed for the doors with Felix in tow.

Stumbling out onto the platform they heard a loud, cheerful voice yelling "Firs' years with me! That's it just 'ead on over here!". They saw an abnormally large man waving his arms and beckoning. They passed a boy and his ginger haired friend who were both saying something along the lines of either "Hi Hagrid." or "Giant Bagrid", the trio of friends couldn't tell which. Trailing along behind the large man they headed towards what could only be a lake.

"OOH, I want to make friends with the giant squid that lives here!" Felix exclaimed excitedly.

"Hang on. There's a giant squid! Where?" Emelie asked looking around wildly.

"I doubt it'll be in the woods you muppet" Eryn replied, clearly losing faith in humanity.

'It's in the Black Lake, I wonder if it likes crisps" Felix said, proceeding to pull a packet of crisps out of seemingly nowhere. where.

"Where did you get that?" Emelie asked clearly perplexed.

"Magic, my dear" Felix said in a dramatic voice.

"It was in your pocket wasn't it?" Emelie asked sceptically.

"Nooooo...." Felix trailed off guiltily "I would never deceive someone like you"

"Mhmm, keep telling yourself that sweetie." Emelie said sarcastically.

"ARE YA READY KIDS!" Hagrid yelled.

"Aye aye Captain! Whooooo lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" Eryn sang. All the muggleborns proceeded to collapse in a fit of giggles except this one girl with bushy hair who acted like she was better than the rest of them. Of course everyone else looked confused and mildly amused, or scared, it varied.

* * *

As the small, wooden boats sailed across the black lake, one could be seen veering off to the side a bit with a trail of crisps in the water behind it. If you were close enough you would hear an exasperated voice saying "I've known you less than half a day and I'm already frustrated by you!" and a lot of "Felix don't lean too far over".

Eventually the boats pulled up to the beach and the first years all clambered out onto the sandy beaches. Pulling her robes out of a crevice of the boat Emelie fell backwards, quickly being pulled up again by Felix.

"Watch yourself Em" he said.

"Em? Okay then" Emelie said, accepting her new nickname.

"Okay, all firs' years gather 'round now" Hagrid called, grabbing their attention. "I'm the gatekeeper Hagrid, I probably should have told ya earlier. Now I'm going to walk ya up to the school and Professor McGonagall will see ya from there". He then cheerfully turned around and started walking up the short, steep hill to the school.

When they finally reached the end of the path, Hagrid nodded at who they assumed to be Professor McGonagall and leave down another path towards a cobbled hut. "Now then children, when we walk inside to the Great hall, the sorting ceremony will take place-" She was cut off by a boy reaching out to grab a toad whilst exclaiming "Trevor!" and then "Sorry" under his breath. "As I was saying" She continued "After the sorting ceremony you will go to your respective houses table. Your house is like your family here at Hogwarts. Your achievements will gain you house points, and your transgressions will lose you house points. Let's begin.".

Suddenly the big doors flew open and in walked all the first years, all trying their best not to trip or make a fool of themselves. Stopping in front of a stool with an old, clearly worn hat on a stool.

"When I call your name, come and sit on the stool and I will place the hat upon your head" Professor McGonagall said clearly "First, Granger, Hermione".

This went on for a while until she called out "Now, Dalca, Felix."


	6. Chapter 5

Felix didn't move. He was frozen in spot.

"Felix, that's you." Eryn whispered, nudging him forwards slightly.

Stumbling up the steps a little, Felix made his way over to the stool. Perching himself on the seat, Felix looked up at the hat being slowly lowered onto his head.

"Hmmm." The sorting hat croaked. "Dalca... Younger brother of Ellery, yes?".

"Uh yeah?" Felix replied.

"Ah, what a model student, currently the seventh year prefect for Gryffindor, hmm?" The hat asked. Felix nodded in reply. "Well then I have high expectations of you young man" The Sorting hat paused. "As for your house... I see courage... And bravery... Don't seem to be your strong points. However you seem to be a well rounded person. I think I'll put you in HUFFLEPUFF".

Felix almost fell off the stool. This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to be in Gryffindor, like his entire bloodline.

Awkwardly making his way to the Hufflepuff table, he was greeted with cheers. Dropping himself next to a third year with brown hair he looked around at the smiling faces. Maybe this wasn't so bad. The colours were probably the worst around, though.

The loud voice of Professor McGonagall boomed through the Great Hall once again.

"Llywarch, Emelie." She made her way towards the Sorting Hat, a pit of dread quickly filling her stomach, set to swallow her whole. Turning around, she sat down on the stool and the hat was swiftly placed on her head.

"Interesting. There's quite a lot here, but where to put you..." The silence deafened the room as the Sorting Hat pondered its decision. It was at least a few minutes before it finally spoke. "SLYTHERIN!"

A pang of confusion rang through Eryn's gut. Slytherin? There was almost nothing about Emelie that fit the bill, she was nice, for starters. She would never lie, or hurt someone on purpose. It just didn't feel right.

A few more names were called out, before the dreaded sound echoed through the room.

"McHale, Eryn." Her legs shook beneath her as she sauntered towards the stool, the kind and glimmering smiles of the staff wholly contrasting with what she felt. What if she was put in Slytherin? Wouldn't that put her as no better than the pure-blooded wizard on the train that despised muggleborns?

"Hmm." The Sorting Hat spoke as it was lowered onto her head. Her fingers hit the sides of the stool in a desperate attempt to calm herself down. Soon enough, it spoke again. "I can see you lack compassion or empathy for others...". Eryn was offended, and another pang of anxiety hit her stomach. Could this mean the worst? "I'll have to put you in... SLYTHERIN!"

The next few seconds were a blur. Eryn found herself walking over to the Slytherin table and sitting down without a second thought. What?

"Stop looking so depressed Eryn! You've got me haven't you?" Emelie asked, nudging Eryn and smiling sweetly before collapsing in a fit of giggles.

"Your face Eryn! You looked like you were about to faint!" She giggled

"Shut up Em! You aren't even meant to be here! Your too nice to be a snake!" Eryn responded quickly

"RUDE!" came the response from the laughing blonde. Eryn quickly joined in and they earned themselves from the next door slytherins as they laughed.

"I am perfectly capable of being an evil bitch I shall have you know." Emelie said when they had calmed down.

"Hmph, yeah right and Felix is straight!" Eryn responded.

"Shut it you filthy mudbloods I am trying to listen and i don't need your mudblood crap in my ear!" Draco hissed at them from beside Eryn.

"Oh. go away hair gel." The girls said in unison before giggling again quietly.

"ATTENTION!" A loud voice rang through the hall, silencing all conversations "Welcome to another wonderful year of learning! To those returning; welcome back!".

Then after a speech given by the headteacher. The feast began, digging into the food Eryn was delighted that there enough for everyone, as long as they didn't eat too much. Felix however, didn't care about the others, they had more food on the Hufflepuff table for a fairly obvious reasons, and he was in heaven. Emelie was the only one baffled by the fact it all appeared out of thin air, being the most logical and better fitted to be a Ravenclaw.

Afterwards, they were headed off to their common rooms. To begin learning the art of magic next thing tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6

Felix looked around the corridor over the heads of the other first years, the realisation of how tall he was finally setting in. He felt a little out of place, from the absence of Eryn to the giggling group of Hufflepuffs in front of him. Even if he wasn't cunning or ambitious, he would have felt a bit more at home in Slytherin.

Following the prefect in the back of the queue, they descended the staircase until the long line came to a quick halt. The prefect, adorned in yellow and black that reminded him somewhat of a bumblebee, turned around and addressed the crowd.

"This is the entrance to your common room for those beginning today," He said, a wide grin on his face.

Felix looked around, all he could see was a dimly lit corridor with the entrance to the kitchens just down the way and a stack of barrels in a nook in the corner.

"To get in, you will need to tap the tune to Helga Hufflepuff onto the barrel in the middle of the second row, two from the bottom. Let me demonstrate" The prefect continued, tapping a specific rhythm Felix did his best to remember onto the barrel he had mentioned earlier.

Suddenly the lid of the barrel swung open leading to a mainly yellow room with bits of black dotted around. Crowding to make it in first, Felix was greeted by cacti gently swaying in plant pots in shelves around the room. Yellow sofas were positioned around a fireplace, and it all seemed very homey.

Felix was reminded of a badger set, as seen in all the muggle films where animals were anthropomorphised.

"Alright, girls dorm to the left, boys to the right" The prefect directed.

Felix toddled off towards the boys dorm, looking over the heads of all the other boys as they made their way towards the door. He turned a corner, following a group of boys that had smiled at him briefly during the sorting ceremony into a room, in which were several wide bunk beds.

Felix looked about and saw his possessions on the bed closest to the door. Walking over, he flopped on his bed, not bothering to change before drifting off into a deep sleep, feeling ready and excited for tomorrow.

* * *

However, this was not the case in the Slytherin common room.

Eryn sat on one of the leather couches of the Slytherin common room. Unable to sleep, she had gotten up to try to relax, it wasn't really working. Too anxious about the next day to even consider sleep.

How could someone be calm when they just found out when they were magical? The other muggle-borns had done it, Eryn clearly didn't possess that gift.

Emelie however, was out like a light almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She had started a sort of snuffly snoring and that was not helping Eryn to get to sleep.

Sighing, she got up and headed back to the girls dorm, sitting down on her bed, she fiddled with the sleeve of her pajama top. Silently wishing there was a window in the Slytherin dorm rooms so she could maybe look at the moon or the stars, cursing herself for not being brave or smart enough to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, which were above ground.

After a while, she got under the covers. Peeking around at the other girls whose names she had only learned one of, Pansy Parkinson. Of course other than Emelie.

Sneering at Pansy, she remembered how earlier Pansy had called them mudbloods and had clung onto Draco's arm like some kind of sloth.

Tearing her gaze away from Pansy she looked up at the ceiling.

This wasn't working, Eryn had never been an insomniac but the prospect of learning magic in a castle, she assumed, would do that to some people.

Getting up once again, Eryn did anything possible to procrastinate going to sleep.

Leaning over to check her books, Eryn saw them all neatly stacked next to her standard bag so she could pack what she needed in the morning. Her robes lay draped over the armchair that her books were resting on.

Scanning the room once again to see if anything else was out of place and that she was perfectly prepared for her first day. Eryn clambered back into her bed and let sleep consume her wholly.


	8. Chapter 7

Felix was shaken awake vigorously by someone of the same house he couldn't yet make out and officially woken by the yelling of

“Get up you’re gonna be late!”.

Felix blinked a few times before responding.

“Late?”

“Yes, late! So get your butt out of bed and get dressed or you’re gonna miss breakfast!” The prefect he had followed to the dorm last night yelled.

Scrambling out of the bed, Felix tripped over everything in sight making his way to the door. Running down the spiral staircase Felix stopped abruptly

“Crap!” He yelled, turning around back up the stairs to fetch his forgotten books, before running into the wall that turned out to be a third year walking down the stairs.

“Crap again!” Felix cried while falling back. Suddenly a firm hand was placed upon his wrist preventing him from tumbling. He was swung round the banister dramatically using magic by the third year before then being steadied on the stairs again.

Felix screamed, slapping his hand over his mouth quickly.

“Sorry” He mumbled shyly. Laughing at Felix’s awkwardness the third year smiled at him.

“It's alright, I'm Brendon by the way” Brendon exclaimed. “Aren't you the first year who sat by me at the ceremony?”.

Felix, coughed and spoke quietly. “Yeah… I think so…” He grinned in a desperate attempt to ease the tension.

“Alright. Well, have a good year I guess” Brendon walked off leaving a rather flustered Felix to shuffle back into his dorm and collect his books for his first lesson after breakfast: Flying. His fear of heights made him assume that getting on a broom would be a generally terrible experience.

* * *

Eryn leaned over to Emelie, shouting above the noise of breakfast.

“Any idea where Felix may be? Breakfast is food, Felix loves food, he doesn't ever miss it!” Emelie saw the worry in Eryn’s face, she had known Felix since she met him in that music store when she was 7. It was an unlikely meeting, granted, but one she thought was entirely due to the mystical powers of fate.

Suddenly, Felix’s figure bolted into the Great Hall, sliding through the crowd and sitting down next to Emilie, cheeks glowing red.

“Hey guys!” He spoke between breaths, leaning forward on the desk.

“You look tired. How was your sleep?” Eryn chimed in, a look of worry plastered on her face.

“Good, yeah. In fact, I overslept. I ran all the way here, but I bumped into Brendon on the way.”

“Who's Brendon?” Emilie inquired, a smile on her face. Eryn leaned over the table, smirking.

“Felix’s new boyfriend, of course!” She snickered, lifting up a piece of Felix's fringe. “Look at him, he's blushing!”

“I'm not gay, Eryn.” He spoke, a little softer than usual. “I guess we're just friends.” He wondered whether bumping into him in the middle of the corridor classified them as ‘friends’, but that along with sitting next to each other in the Sorting Ceremony cleared any doubt in Felix's mind.

They were friends.

“Well, first lesson is about to start. It's flying!” Eryn chirped.

“Yeah, flying.” A disenthused Felix echoed, nerves pooling in his stomach.

“I'm sure you'll be fine when you get started.” Emilie tried to calm her friend with a smile, pressing her hand into his. “Come on, let's get out of here before we're late.”


	9. Chapter 8

"Welcome, first years, to flying class. I am Madam Hooch, and I will be your teacher." A tall, grey-haired lady stood up against the crowd of both excited and positively terrified first-years.

"This is all a bit boring." Eryn whispered to Emilie, who gave a small nod. They were both equally surprised that they weren't up in the air yet, and itched to get their feet off the floor.

"Silence! Since this is your first lesson, I'll be kind, but any speaking while I am will result in House Points being deducted." Her glare settled on Eryn, who's gaze quickly sank towards the floor.

"Madam Hooch?" An unfamiliar voice and hand rose from the crowd. The teacher, along with the faces of the other first-years, turned their heads towards a rather short Gryffindor girl, with shoulder length light brown hair and freckles covering the bridge of her nose.

"Yes?" Madam Hooch inquired.

"When will we get to play Quidditch?" The teacher chuckled, looking back at the student with a smile.

"Not for a long time, my dear. You need to learn the basics before you even think about Quidditch! But, there have been first-years in Quidditch teams before, and I'm sure that you'll be able to tryout, Miss..." She squinted her eyes at the girl.

"Sailynne. Leah Sailynne."

"There's always space on any team for someone as eager as you, Miss Sailynne." Smiling, Madam Hooch turned back to the remainder of the class. "Now, we're going to learn how to summon our brooms. Get into two lines, stand behind a broom and face inwards."

Felix headed towards the line, ending up standing next to the same girl who raised the Quidditch question.

"Hi." Felix realised it was the perfect time to introduce himself, and maybe make a new acquaintance. The girl turned towards him, looking slightly upwards with a smile.

"Hey." She exclaimed, holding her arm over her broom with a certain look of concentration on her face.

"So, you like Quidditch?" He asked, knowing that the game really wasn't for him. For a first year like Leah to be asking about it was something that he wouldn't be caught dead doing, and showed a bit of the bravery he had expected from a Gryffindor such as herself.

"Yeah, my mum was a chaser for Gryffindor, and she used to play for England. Never as good as the likes of James Potter, mind you he was a fantastic seeker, but was still a top tier player." Madam Hooch cleared her throat, and attention turned to her again.

"Now, in order to summon your broom, you hold your hand over it, and say 'up'! Good luck!" She quickly began to wander through the line, and a look of concentration solidified on Felix's face. If Leah could have the bravery to ask about the Quidditch team, he had enough to get his broom off the ground!

"Up!" He yelled confidently.

The broom simply laid there, not moving even an inch. Everyone else seemed to be in the same boat.

"No!" He yelled, in irritation.

Eryn and Emelie snickered and tried themselves.

"Up!" They yelled, giggling in delight when they managed it on their first try.

"Well done girls, with that kind of talent which wizarding family are you from?" Madame Hooch asked them.

"Actually miss, we're muggleborn." Emelie said nervously looking down at the grass pitch.

"Oh, well then, good for you girls. You have a good chance at the team if this continues."

The girls glanced at each other, eyes wide and full of delight and anticipation. Eryn glanced around to see how her other classmates were doing. A few others had managed to raise their brooms and most had their brooms at least rolling. Felix, however was one of the few who couldn't make their brooms move at all.

"To those who haven't raised their brooms, please just lift them, then step over them."

Felix and two Gryffindors lifted their brooms.

"Now, on the count of three, aim your broom towards the sky and hover above the ground"

Emelie and Eryn glanced at each other, as if to say 'I bet I'll last longer in the air' then prepared for lift off.

"Three. Two. Mr Longbottom, what are you doing?!"

A dark haired gryffindor, presumably Longbottom, Emelie laughed at the name, began rising into the air on his broom.

"Help!" He yelled, still rising rapidly through the air in a swish of robes. Unable to get control get control of the broom, it began spinning and flipping wildly, almost chucking the boy off multiple times. Suddenly it took off in the direction of the castle, dipping between the spires and towers.

Felix screamed.

As it came back towards the grounds, Longbottom was caught on one of the spikes, he hung there a few seconds before falling onto another spike.

Felix screamed, again.

Then Longbottom fell down. Onto the ground this time, his robes ripped and the broom on the grass next to him. A resounding crack had echoed through the ears of most other students.

Madam Hooch rushed over to him, all the kids hot in pursuit.

"Oh, oh dear, that's a broken wrist" She said, helping him up "Alright come with me, you'll need to see Madam Pomfrey. For the rest of you, I don't want to see a single broom in the air, if I do. Detention.". And with that, Madam Hooch took Longbottom to the hospital wing and out of sight.

"Oh look what Longbottom dropped" Draco lent over to pick up a glass ball that had been dropped in the kerfuffle.

"That's not yours Malfoy. Give it back!" A raven haired boy shouted, emerging from the crowd.

"What are you going to do about it, Potter" Draco spat the last word.

Felix squealed slightly, not enough to draw attention to, but enough for Eryn to hear.

"Potter? Oh Harry Potter" She said, realising now who he was.

"He was in my pub" Felix said breathlessly "You've mentioned that several times" Eryn murmured sarcastically, not paying any attention to what was going on. In fact she didn't even notice the two had taken off on their brooms until she heard cheering from her classmates.

Snapping out of her daze, she saw Harry landing, remembrall in hand.

Erin turned to where Draco was standing with his minions, evidently aggravated and slightly embarrassed.

Suddenly a sharp voice rang through the air "Potter!"


End file.
